<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>返潮 by RoselyL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925527">返潮</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoselyL/pseuds/RoselyL'>RoselyL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Actor RPF, 博君一肖</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, 不洁, 双卧底, 混乱, 黑帮</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:26:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoselyL/pseuds/RoselyL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
            <p>返潮是墙角根湿漉漉得消不去的水渍，人与物身处其中，有的被细菌侵蚀发霉，被废弃；有的恰好幸运，等到了一阵吹去潮湿的”风“。</p>
          </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan, 何密 &amp; 林洐, 何密 &amp; 沈忻湄, 何密/沈忻湄, 林洐/林澜, 林澜/沈忻湄, 王一博/肖战</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>返潮是墙角根湿漉漉得消不去的水渍，人与物身处其中，有的被细菌侵蚀发霉，被废弃；有的恰好幸运，等到了一阵吹去潮湿的”风“。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01.</p><p> </p><p>七月不愉快的绵雨，积下南方晕散水汽，湿漉漉摊在地板、桌面，木制品蒸出淡淡霉味儿。</p><p> </p><p>王一博躺在囚室窄窄的小床，长腿无法舒展，不得已上下曲叠。手机却被人收走查验，连随身的小积木一并没去，无从幸免。他百无聊赖地寻向头顶，蜘蛛都消匿踪迹了，独剩水雾笔直往天花板逃窜，在墙根留下一串潮渍。</p><p> </p><p>等待的时刻里，他想过很多，想过去，想未来，最后脑袋空空如也。</p><p> </p><p>遗言是留不下的。王一博得出肯定结论。</p><p> </p><p>然而没一会儿，囚室的门竟然开了，一个踩着红色细高跟的女人领着点头哈腰的看管人一道进来。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么了？”</p><p> </p><p>女人笑了笑：“卧底找到了。”</p><p> </p><p>他有些意外地皱眉，问：“哪儿人？”</p><p> </p><p>“Lance那边的。”</p><p> </p><p>不算好消息，万一是两年前救过自己的人，知不知道他的身份会不会泄口也尚未可知。王一博揉了揉手上拷出印记的地方，喝了口看管人递来的热茶。</p><p> </p><p>帮里都叫女人澜姐，是他的情人，更确切些，对方的身份比他高，主宾理应相反，两人也只凭这关系各取所需。</p><p> </p><p>由阴暗潮湿的走廊走穿，狭窄窗缝里飞快略过一双双充满嫉妒与阴鸷的眼，在站定以前，澜姐又提醒一句，是个熟人。</p><p> </p><p>果真是个熟人。</p><p> </p><p>何密远远冲他招了招手，露出温和慈爱的表情，叫手下把人拖过来，拽起对方大半头发。</p><p> </p><p>“认识吗？”</p><p> </p><p>当然认识。昨天以前，这位肖先生还是何总的秘书，对着他区域的产业利润例行核算盘查，再久的两月，半年，三年，男人女人，在他开枪前许多都咒骂过同一个人的不同姓名——肖战。</p><p> </p><p>王一博不知道用尤物形容一个男人算不算妥帖，对方那张脸应当很有名气。</p><p> </p><p>如今狼狈地沾着污泥，看不见的细菌从裸露的伤口钻入繁衍，身上青紫地发黑，或者脆弱得重新爆出血浆的新痂，无一不昭示他受过的非人折磨。</p><p> </p><p>“核算见过，听人提过。”一应是实话。</p><p> </p><p>何密点了点头，一博顺势蹲下来，被人愧疚地拍了拍肩。</p><p> </p><p>“这些天委屈你了。”</p><p> </p><p>像是倦弃的冷铁忽然被匠人重捡打磨，王一博僵硬片刻，知晓对方是指把他关起来任死任生一事，轻轻摇了摇头。</p><p> </p><p>“真不怨我？”对方更像是自问自答，“你不怨我，可辛苦小澜没少为你周旋。”何密随即哈哈大笑，几乎笑得上气不接下气，那笑声在周遭异常静谧的环境衬托下说不出的诡异，但所有人都像是习惯了，并不觉得奇怪。</p><p> </p><p>他倏然站起，狠狠踹了肖战一脚，无数个细小的伤缝与骨头间的摩擦嘎吱作响，肖战眼前发黑，耳畔全是隆隆的嗡鸣，那一口血也颇为艰难地从嘴巴堪堪流向瘫倒的颊侧。</p><p> </p><p>在何密“还是不肯说的”怒吼中，押着他的两个手下也被赏了两脚。</p><p> </p><p>等他撒够了气，肖战翻着白眼，已经虚弱地一动不动，澜姐喊了声密哥才把人叫回来。</p><p> </p><p>何密的胸膛还在因愤怒止不住剧烈起伏，王一博顺着眼色把药送到他手边。</p><p> </p><p>换任何一个人都不会是这样。哪怕顾着帮派利益，以何密的一贯作风都不会大张旗鼓地在找到人后的几个小时里就迫不及待想将他弄死。</p><p> </p><p>王一博心里清楚，是因为Lance。F城龙蛇纠斗，大的帮派有三个，其中两个却是死敌，据说Lance的父辈虐杀了何密的妻女，Lance也参与其中，如果肖战确凿是他的人，那么这几年的信任重用会把何密本人逼疯。</p><p> </p><p>但如果现在就杀了他，递出去的消息，来不及拔出的暗线便如泥牛入海，再无弥补的可能，为着这一点，帮里人会想尽办法地拦住何密。</p><p> </p><p>王一博看向血污覆盖的一张脸，凌虐的美感像对方原生的桠杈，从他的角度，能看到被血胶合的睫毛废力撑开，乌漆漆的眼珠艰难转向。</p><p> </p><p>触及离分，动作几乎未被任何人瞧见。一博只捕捉到一个小小的“五月”口型，心道该来的还是来了。两年前的五月，他第一次失手，家里人还未找来，何密与办公室寻找资料的自己仅一门之隔，是一个男人的声音叫走了他。</p><p> </p><p>那时间卡得太好，根本没有巧合的可能。</p><p> </p><p>如今算种因还果。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>02.</p><p> </p><p>此夜不宜安眠，王一博从酒柜里随便点出几瓶，无知无觉地往胃里灌，他同往常一样，像狮王惯例巡视自己的地盘。书架的微微移动、床上新换的被单，浴室明明没人洗澡，门口镜子却笼着拭之不去的雾白。他怀疑每一处细小变动，怀疑每一个阴暗角落都对应一双看不见的眼。</p><p> </p><p>但这套房产在林澜名下，何密若为监视他一个小喽啰便与其翻脸，那帮派的衰落想必也近在眼前。</p><p> </p><p>如果我是何密，会如何处置肖战？恨欲其死的叛徒，既要让他说实话，又要他活得像路边食粪的癫狗，我会怎么做？</p><p> </p><p>王一博在天亮前预推千遍，心情不算愉快，他觉得自己在制定一个无法存在的营救任务。以至于对林澜照常满载餍足从客房出来的行为分外不爽。这种不爽在他意识到自己还要因此在厕所强制撸管替对方制造伪证时达到了顶峰。</p><p> </p><p>好在唯一让人欣慰的是，年轻孩子几乎不用刺激便可轻松起立。他甚至能毫无障碍地同时根据澜姐白色胸脯处红痕颜色的深浅分析那位神秘情夫“憋”狠的程度。没办法，谁让之前他这位‘正牌情人’被关着呢，而一旦出了别墅，林澜身上“所有”又都有且只能被归为他的丰功伟绩。</p><p> </p><p>最后还是得从怎样救出肖战或者一不做二不休干脆让人永远闭嘴中二选一。</p><p> </p><p>在小弟弟正对自己呕吐倒塌的瞬间，王一博回忆起那张沾满血迹地，以及擦肩而过时漂亮得飞扬跋扈的脸。</p><p> </p><p>“如果一博你在他的位子，你要怎么做？”隔着浴帘，林澜问。没多久，她像是被自己的话逗笑了：“我记得有教过你对不对，‘吐真剂’不是没有，只要几针…让他上瘾就够了。”<br/>
“可惜…”澜姐忽然止住话头，她冲他眨了眨眼，转道：“送你一个礼物。”</p><p> </p><p>很快王一博便明白澜姐的“可惜”究竟“可惜”在哪里。</p><p> </p><p>肖战的情况不算很好，骨折，关节脱位，轻微脑震荡伴随右耳暂时失聪，还有身上大大小小的挫伤，以及脏腑未检查过得可能存在的一些问题。</p><p> </p><p>而面对此类意志与身体极端化的状况，即使是最老道的注射手，也无法找到百分之百成功的注射差值。</p><p> </p><p>一方面肖战的存活容不得零点一毫差，另一方面他又必须绝对清醒，绝对低贱地吐出秘密。</p><p> </p><p>一个完全悖论。</p><p> </p><p>于是王一博肯定对方根本把自己的受伤也纳进了活下去的算计中。这意味着，这个人当时选择对他开口根本不会是求助，而是威胁。</p><p> </p><p>肖战泰然自若地坐在何密对首，露出的手腕口依稀可见得内里伤痕触目惊心，但他须发整洁，维持着一种固执的体面。加上为了不打草惊蛇，众人都避着他脸，从不敢伤着大面积外露的皮肤。他依旧明艳。像混沌里一束光，男女皆飞奔而来，甘心或不甘心做了垫脚，只托举他永不坠幽冥。</p><p> </p><p>何密似乎完全冷静下来，面无表情地翻着手下探得的消息。王一博站在澜姐右后方，意外地勾住一纤纤玉指，于是在场众人难得看他不冷着脸，眼睑乖顺低垂，唇角欲提未提，一双大手不老实地把玩那只小手，简直令人啧啧称奇。</p><p> </p><p>连肖战也意外分了神，认真说起来，他还看他们热吻过。那时候还惋惜呢，一株亭亭玉立，神情冷淡的天菜。光看着就性欲勃发，猜想对方一脸冷淡地在床上肏他的流汗模样一定很好看，这会儿没想到是夹心硬糖，里头化了蜜啊！</p><p> </p><p>大约是周遭的氛围太过古怪，又或者凄风苦雨同蜜里调油对比太过惨烈。何密合上资料，目光转右，在相握的两手间轻轻擦过，林澜先一步松开，徒留仍在气氛中的小狼狗茫然且失落地呆着。<br/>
何密忽然笑说：“阿澜，向你借用一下一博。”年少的默契无疑根深蒂固，林澜闻言定定看他，从冰冷冷的眼眸深处似乎捕捉到什么，于是没什么多余情绪地抛下情人。<br/>
王一博看起来像搞不清状况，周围人的目光都带上同情。</p><p> </p><p>L-A-N-C-E、G-A-Y、S-E-A-N.</p><p> </p><p>澜姐在他手心留存的最后一个单词，是肖战的英文名。</p><p> </p><p>GAY，同时有快乐的意思，想必lance和肖战一起快乐过。这就将导致他不得不现场拆礼物。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>帮里一直流传一个众所周知的秘密，王一博十七岁刚进来那会儿听不太真切，只知道何老大，古怪性癖。</p><p> </p><p>直到两年前，他被指给澜姐。</p><p> </p><p>小王在老王的熏陶下长大，早早开荤，早早也觉得这玩意儿跟吃饭喝水一样，青菜手可以，肉菜鲍也可以。不拒绝也不主动挑选，像早早通关的游戏，偶尔也打发时间用用，但多数时候，他还是选择将精力放在其他短时间内无法通关的游戏上。</p><p> </p><p>王一博有限认知中的做爱一直是这样。老爹也常常教育他，更好玩的花样要用在今后许下一辈子的爱人身上，不然没意思。</p><p> </p><p>结果他就遇到澜姐要求和自己做爱。更确切说是何密要求看他俩做爱。</p><p> </p><p>那天玩了很多稀奇古怪，闻所未闻的款，却是小王自谙此道后最不舒服的一次。除对老爹教导的没意思理解更深外，他发现了何密的秘密，他不会硬。<br/>
澜姐也不舒服，所以之后他们再没做过。</p><p> </p><p>时至今日想起那场性爱，做的人，围观的人，竟无一真正快乐，实在有些光怪陆离。</p><p> </p><p>他当然也知道，澜姐和何密之间的关系很不寻常，甚至可以用畸形形容，但这是他们的私事，与他所求也不相关，所以并不想问。如今再扯上lance，事情好像清晰些，又复杂些，可这和他又又有什么关系？</p><p> </p><p>简而言之，当一个工具人也没什么不好，工具人可以自己找乐子。</p><p> </p><p>譬如眼前就有一款全新的，他此前从未接触过的，易碎又坚固，明亮又混浊的“游戏”摆在他面前。</p><p> </p><p>性是怎样的，爱是怎样的，肖战对此的认知要追溯到孩提时代。</p><p> </p><p>那时候lance也只是一个穿开裆裤的小屁孩，绿眼睛，黑头发，和拥有亚洲五官的自己完全不一样。</p><p> </p><p>某一天，养父教他们开枪，枪靶是一对夫妻。养父没限制他们的自由，因为他们的孩子在另一边，正由lance原先的乳母喂养。水汪汪的眼睛好奇地注视着哭泣的父母，婴孩无善无恶亦无惧，甚至对着小脑袋边黑洞洞的枪口拍手微笑。养父也跟着笑。</p><p> </p><p>那对夫妻就好像突然明白些什么，幕天席地里，女性高亢的呻吟和男性低低的吼声缠绕堆叠。棒插进洞里，洞吸吮大棒，回归最自然的裸体。</p><p> </p><p>杀两个人，仅用一枪。</p><p> </p><p>很害怕，但他和lance都注意到分开两人时，身体里扯出的白丝。</p><p> </p><p>于是肖战知道，那种结合的行为比死亡还强大，而父母对子女的爱足以征服恐惧。</p><p> </p><p>真切有性这个概念是在少年时，lance在变声期，会用脆脆的声音喊他：Sean.</p><p> </p><p>sean那时候扁扁的，没有lance饱满的额头，莓色的嘴唇，也没有像湖泊一样，碧绿透亮的双眸。养父总偏爱他。</p><p> </p><p>sean在窗棱边看到了养父和lance的结合，养父是愉悦的，lance是痛苦的，流了很多很多血。但当他亲吻lance，lance就停止哭泣，依然会笑着叫他，用英文，brother，用德语，Bruder，用sean的母语，哥哥。</p><p> </p><p>后来在草丛，在树林，在破旧木屋，在冒险途中抚摸亲吻。sean隐隐约约觉察出，性爱是自由的，性爱也分人所取。</p><p> </p><p>肖战是凝结的sean。王一博把rush递到他鼻下，轻轻晃过，现在他蓬松地像一块海绵蛋糕。软塌塌地敞开身体。</p><p> </p><p>即将干进他里面的人英俊且年轻有力。他原本以为对方看到自己满身伤痕兴许会落荒而逃，显然不是。</p><p> </p><p>他捏着港边停靠的滴水铃口，粗壮像小鸡啄米似得哒哒他手心，变得更硬更热。</p><p> </p><p>实践证明，王一博做爱并非是冷淡的模样。眼睛亮闪闪地，嘴唇被蓬勃的性欲蒸得鲜红。当他低头，额发软软散下，肥脸肉用料扎实，像果冻一样跟着下面那根一起嘟嘟乱颤。</p><p> </p><p>带着明显强茧的大手包住小手，又把两根包在一起搓揉，肖战吐着热气，由于受伤无法用力的部分关卡恐惧又兴奋地发着抖。</p><p> </p><p>王一博抚摸他，抚摸潋滟的双眸，抚过削薄的唇瓣，掐着乳晕向外拉扯，他像是在抚摸一件破碎的瓷器，并企图用吻，用精液去修复他。</p><p> </p><p>研磨过唇下细小的黑痣，在聚拢的奶沟间冲锋，深红的茎身在肚脐眼周围打转，又跃跃欲试地在两湾浅浅的腰窝间积蓄精水。</p><p> </p><p>最后终于在主人的哀求下，破开细腻软实的臀肉，甫直入港，溅起汁水拍岸，打卷的阴毛挲起黏合处一片绯红。</p><p> </p><p>陌生人，却潜进肉壁深处。</p><p> </p><p>肖战用梦里梦到他的语气喊：“一博。”汗涔涔的面颊贴在一起，舌头勾着舌头，随意吸吮咬噬。</p><p> </p><p>流淌在对方骨血中的热量正一股股喷与他。</p><p> </p><p>王一博不知道自己平时会怎样叫人，温柔妥帖的肉穴吸得他无法思考，只能仿造父亲唤母亲的名号。</p><p> </p><p>叫：“宝宝。”</p><p> </p><p>宝宝，你好紧啊。宝宝，你的嘴唇好软。宝宝，多亲亲你这里会不会流奶呀。宝宝，不要哭呀。</p><p> </p><p>下面也哭，上面也哭，宝宝，会死的呀。</p><p> </p><p>你要淹死我了。<br/>
肖战先一步在冲刺中空白失神，破损的骨骼还未伸出神经勉强牵扯，骨缝间细小的摩擦正变成隆隆的鸣笛。痛且欢愉着。</p><p> </p><p>尾椎骨酥麻着疼，穴里又涨又痒又酸，一股股温温的白液捂热了才从肉与棒挤压的缝隙里流出去。他隐隐约约意识到第二次，第三次，他们都没有带套。</p><p> </p><p>一博就这样把他按在怀里肏弄，高热的体温便使老而疲倦的心稍稍舒缓。凝视他的，清澈的，褐色的眼瞳，是掀开尾气后原色的通透天空，比孤单悬挂的月牙明亮，比炽烈的太阳温柔。<br/>
浪翻浪，潮卷潮。不知何时停了。高高瘦瘦蜷成小小圆圆，塞进厚实肉垫，鼓鼓软软交叠的脸蛋流向同一边。</p><p> </p><p>今夜好梦。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>